


the art of seduction

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: "You have failed this city.” Felicity Smoak never expected to be on the receiving end of those words, but she isn’t going to let this ruin her birthday.





	the art of seduction

**Author's Note:**

> olicity summer sizzle 2019 / roleplay + felicity’s birthday (weekly challenge)

“Felicity Smoak,” a growling voice said. “You have failed this city.” 

Felicity startled. Her eyes moved over the intruder in her home. The Green Arrow. He stood there in his green leather, face hidden behind his hood. The archer took a step toward her, she instinctively moved back. She reached for her phone, which she left on a table a few feet from her. In what seemed like inhuman speed, the Green Arrow had his bow in his hands, an arrow already nocked and ready.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he growled. 

She held her hands up in surrender. “I’m not doing anything.” 

Felicity had to think quickly. He moved towards her again. His bow aimed at her heart. If she didn’t think of something, she was going to be at the mercy of the Green Arrow. 

“Wait!” she exclaimed. “There has to be something I can do to change your mind about this.” 

“No.” 

“Nothing?” She swallowed thickly and moved forward. “There’s nothing you can think of?” She reached out touching the tip of his arrow. 

He wavered, but still said, “No.” 

Felicity knew she had him. She took another step forward, keeping her fingers on his arrow. She smoothed them across the length of it. 

“You can’t change my mind,” he snapped. 

“I think I can.” She watched him struggle for a minute longer. Her heartbeat rapidly in her chest. 

He dropped his bow and stared at her from beneath his hood. “You should not do this.” 

“But I want to.” She moved to close the space between them and cupped him over the leather. She almost couldn’t breathe, her nerves ran so high. 

“Felicity,” he breathed out. 

“Yes?” She squeezed him. 

“Fuck.” His hands grabbed onto her hips. He slammed her into the door to her bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist.“What are you doing to me?” 

“Making you mine.” 

He growled. “I belong to no one.” 

“Tonight you do,” she whispered. “Touch me.” 

He hesitated only a moment. She knew he was hers. That’s what this was all about. Keeping him distracted until he changed his mind. She wasn’t worth killing. There were thousands of people worse than she. 

The Green Arrow slipped his gloved hand between her thighs. She wore nothing beneath her short negligee. She shivered as his fingers traced her bare thighs. She felt a quick rush of wetness between her legs. 

“Touch me,” she encouraged. 

He cupped her and dragged a finger along her slit. “You’re wet.” 

“Maybe I’ve dreamed about this before.” 

He quickly slammed two fingers inside of her. His hand moved quickly in and out. The leather was such a strange sensation, but she loved it. 

“Yes!” she gasped. 

He curled his fingers as he pumped inside of her. She arched her back and moaned loudly. His thumb found her clit; he rubbed in quick circles. She knew he was trying to push her over the edge and it was working. Her thighs quaked as her walls clenched around his fingers. She felt like she was going to explode. 

“Fuck!” she screamed. 

She gushed around his fingers as her whole body shook. 

He kept his fingers moving in and out of her, working her through her orgasm until she slumped back against the door. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips. Carefully, he slipped his gloved fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. 

She shivered. “God.” 

“Not quite,” he whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. 

She could taste herself on his mouth. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body close to his. His hardness pressed against her center. With his free hand, she could hear him open the door to her bedroom. She held onto him tightly until he dropped her on the bed. Her eyes moved over him as he undid his leather pants. He pulled himself out and stroked his length to full hardness. 

Her mouth watered. Well endowed was putting it mildly. 

He crawled on top of the bed. She spread her legs for him. Without any words, he hovered over her and guided his length to her core. The Green Arrow slipped inside of her and quickly found a fast and hard rhythm. Felicity was already so sensitive from her previous orgasm, she knew it wasn’t going to take long to reach another. 

He thrust in and out of her, moaning under his breath. 

“Let me hear you,” she groaned. 

“Fuck, Felicity.” He thrust in harder. 

“Yes!” She moved her body in time with his. 

The bed shook underneath them. She swore she had never been fucked like this before. He was so determined. He wanted to get her off again before he came. His fingers found her clit again. He pinched and tugged, eliciting a yelp, but god it felt good. A jolt of pleasure went through her. He rubbed in quick circles, bringing her to the edge again. 

She arched her back and moaned out loudly. Her body shook. Sparks flew. She screamed as something in lower stomach snapped. Her orgasm rocked her body like never before. He moaned and came seconds after her. He gave one last thrust before coating her with his seed. 

She panted heavily, coming down from her high. 

He panted and moved to lie down beside her. “Perhaps,” he said between breaths. “You can live another day.” 

She turned towards him. “How kind.” 

He lie there vulnerable. She gripped onto his hand and tugged off his glove. Her eyes moved over his bare hand. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Noticing your wedding ring. What would your wife think?” 

“I hope she’s thinking that this is the best birthday ever.” 

She laughed. “I am.” She leaned in and kissed him gently. “Thank you.” 

“You know I’d do anything for you.” He kissed her back. “But maybe next time I don’t have to point an arrow at you?” 

“Maybe.”


End file.
